The Truth
by Marthienessx3
Summary: Ever since Annie got back from seeing her parents and rolling on another Molly Phillips tour she hasnt been able to figure Jack out.What is he hiding? And why is she suddenly having stronger feelings then ever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annie stepped on the tour bus, once again ready for adventure. She had just got done getting her welcome back hugs and greetings, Jacks was interuppted by his cell phone which made Annie feel a little sad, seeing as for some reason lately she was really looking forward to Jack.

"Annie, honey is it ohkay if you share a room with Jack? Clue and Carrie decided to both come with us this trip and you're room has been officially taken over for now." Molly asked Annie. Annie thought about how this was going to turn out.

"Yeah, its no problem." Annie said carrying her stuff into Jacks room, she droped her duffle bags lightly to the floor and looked around at the new room. It had never been like this before, there were pictures everywhere of a girl, a couple of Jack with the girl. Annie thought about how Jack always said he would like to become a photographer. This had to be his work, the girl was pretty and Annie instantly envied the girl, she had blond hair, and from what Annie could tell was very pretty.

"Hey..." Annie heard Jacks voice and turned around, "Oh, hi I was just looking.."

"...at my work?" He asked smiling, she smiled back at him.

"Yeah, its great Jack, but if you dont mind me asking. Whos the girl?" Annie looked at him, his smile faded a little he slowly looked at the ground and then looked back up at Annie.

"That is my girlfriend Michelle." Jack answered simply. Annie instantly felt that gut wretching feeling she had known all to well for liking a guy and never have him feel the same way. She faked a smile and looked at him and said

"Oh, well she's very pretty."

"Yeah, so... Hi.." Jack said opening his arms for a hug, she had almost thought he forget to say hello, she walked into him and he embraced her. She cuddled into him as much as she could,

"I missed you." He said muffling into her hair. Annie took a big breath feeling herself melt.

"Yeah, I missed you too."

The bus suddenly jerked meaning they were going in motion, Annie and Jack both fell onto the floor they both looked at eachother

"Guys, were leaving." Molly yelled, they both laughed and instantly got up.

"Yeah mom, thanks for telling us." Jack said, Annie looked at him.

"So...I guess we will be sharing a room." Annie said half smirking at him,

"Oh yes, this should be interesting." Jack replied, Clue and Carrie both came in the room and looked at them.

"Hey guys, do you want to watch a movie?" Carrie asked,

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good. You in Annie?" Jack said turning to Annie.

"Yeah, I'm going to write a little too." She said.

"Ohkay, well...We have here, Pet Semetary or IT." Clue said.

"Clue you really need to lay off Stephen King." Carrie said.

"Just because you're affraid and cant enjoy the horror every once in awhile." Clue said to his older brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** I dont own So Weird or any work from Taylor Swift**

"Aghhh..." Carrie screamed and caused Annie to come out of focus and laugh a little, everyone chuckled on this. Annie looked over at Jack and she instantly felt sad, Jack looked over at her and realized the look.

"Annie...Whats wrong?" He asked her concerned.

"Oh..Ugh nothing." She lied and looked down at her notebook. " I am going to...go..." She said getting up and going into her and Fi's old room, she found her old acoustic guitar and sat down on either Carrie or Clues bed. She looked down at the music she just created on the paper and her fingers found the strings as she started strumming and singing.

_ I fake a smile so he wont see.  
What I want and need  
And everything that we should be._

_I'll bet she's beautiful.  
That girl he talks about,  
and shes got everything  
that I have to live without._

_He says he's so in love,  
he's finally got it right.  
I wonder if he knows  
he's all I think about at night._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.  
The only thing thats got me wishing on a shooting star._

Annie put her guitar down trying to think of the rest of the lyrics, she looked up and saw Clu watching her.

"Clu? How long have you been there?" She asked nervously.

"Long enough to know that could be a hit." He said seriously.

"Clu, please dont tell anyone I'm not finished yet and I am not sure I want to play it infront of everyone."

"Are you kidding me? That was amazing, they would love it finished or unfinished-"

"Clu please, just dont say anything."

"Ohkay. But I do have to ask...Whos the song about?" He asked smiling, Annie looked at him.

"Nobody, just because I wrote a song about a relationship does not mean its based on one of mine." She said seriously.

"Wow, you really have grown up Annie. I am impressed." He said looking at her.

"You too..." She said shyly looking down, "So uhh...What are you doing out there anyway?" She asked him wondering what he was doing before he heard Annies song.

"I was getting more popcorn, the more Carrie watches, the more he eats." Clu said, Annie laughed at this "Are you going to finish the movie with us?" He asked her before going to get more popcorn.

"Yeah, I'll be in there in a second." She said standing and grabbing her guitar and notebook, Clu nodded and went off towards the kitchen area to get more popcorn, Annie went to Jacks room and placed the guitar on the extra bed that was now hers. She hid her notebook under the pillow when Jack and Clu werent looking. She then layed on her bed and watched the rest of the movie and watched Jack closely every know and then.

Later That Night

"Annie are you alright?" Carrie asked her as everyone was sitting in a restaraunt eating, Jack had just got up minutes ago to take a phone call it made Annie think back of how Jack never use to be that guy. Her Carrie and Clu were the only ones at the table, Ned, Irene and Molly had all gone up to play pool and Jack had that phone call he was attending wherever.

"Yeah...Fine...Why?" She asked him, looking exhausted or along the lines of being fed up.

"Ever since you got here...You've seemed..."

"Depressed." Clu answered the question for his brother.

"No, not depressed thats too much." Carrie said. "More like sad and confused?" Carrie said asking her.

"No guys, I am still the same Annie." She said making lines on her plate with the chocolate syrup she had with her dessert earlier.

Clu and Carrie shared a concerned look, and then watched Annie.

"Guys stop, I know you're watching me." She said not looking up once "You guys wanna play fooseball?" She asked changing the subject and standing up. Both the guys stood up and went to the table.

"I will go get Jack," Annie said turning she walked down the hall that she saw Jack go down and found him sitting on a bench, he had not seen her yet so she hid behind the wall that turned going to the bathrooms. She was waiting until Jack was done with his phone call.

"...Yeah...Alright...well I have been a little worried about Annie lately...What do you mean forget about it?...Ohkay yeah I love you too bye." She heard Jack hang up and she came out from the wall with tears in her eyes and saw Jack with his head resting in his hands.

"Oh...hey there you are...I've been looking all- Jack are you alright?" Annie asked putting on a play, even though she was breaking up inside of what she just heard. 'I Love You'.

"Yeah..." He said looking up at her. "The real question is are you alright?" He asked her getting and going over to her. She looked down at the ground and just felt like crying for a odd reason.

"Yeah I am fine, all set. Now lets go play some fooseball." She said trying to act excited.

"Ohkay." Jack said smiling.

They both walked out and went to the fooseball table, where Carrie and Clu were messing around.

"Ohkay I call Jack as a partner. Carrie sucks." Clu said switching sides, Annie went over with Carrie.

"Its ohkay Carrie I suck at this game too. We will make queit the team." She said to him.

They all started talking and playing at the same time and so far Jack and Clu were winning at one point Jack looked up at Annie and watched her, a few seconds later she screamed as her and Carrie got a point she looked over at Jack and smiled at him. He squinted his eyes at her for a second, he missed Annie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lyrics from Alexz Johnson

Later that night Annie was sitting on her bed with her notebook and pen, thinking of a song as she watched Jack sleeping.  
She never thought she could have feelings for Jack, it never crossed her mind as being a problem. She knew though, she knew this would be a problem. She started to hum softly to her self.

_A familiar place  
A familiar voice  
Makes it so hard  
To make a choice  
I dont know if I should stay_

Annie took a breath and thought about more lyrics to the song.Singing to it unsure. She saw Jack start to stir from her singing and decided to write the lyrics down before forgetting them and finishing the song another time when she could actually put more to it. She put her notebook under her pillow, and turned out her light.

"Good night." She said softly to herself before rolling over on her side.

The next morning Annie woke up and found herself alone, must be she slept in a little later she threw the blankets off her body and got up stretching going out to the front of the bus. She stepped out and saw no one, Annie looked around confused and called Mollys name. Then Jacks. She stepped off the bus and was soon greeted with the bright sun, and also the familiar faces she was looking for sitting at a picnic table eating.

"Hey there sleeping beauty,nice to see you're finaly up were just finishing lunch." Jack said getting up to go play foot ball with Clu and Carrie.

"You okay kiddo? I don't think you have ever slept this late." Carrie asked before running off with Jack and Clu.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I couldnt sleep last night, so I was up most the night." She said covering her eyes from the sun by holding her hand up.

"Hey Annie, so what do you think of going and picking up Michelle, as a suprise for Jack." Irene asked, as Molly looked unsure.

"Michelle? Girlfriend Michelle?" Annie asked, knowing the answer.

"Who else?" Irene asked looking weirdly at her.

"Uh...Well." Annie said.

"Uh well, we already arranged to get her when we are passing through North Carolina. We talked to her parents and everything and she's excited.We just were wondering if you think Jack will like it?" Molly said finaly stepping in.

"Well...I think Jack will love it."She said not really meaning it, knowing she had a feeling about this girl.

"Good, were leaving tommorow, and we were wondering if you could entertain Jack while we stop in town to get her and then you know bring him back to the bus and she will be here." Irene said.

"..Uh..Yeah." She said, agreeing to the plan.

"Oh Thank You so much." Irene and Molly said and hugged her.

"Yeah, I am going to take a shower." Annie said turning around and going in the tour bus, the whole time she was in the shower the only thing she could think of was how akward this was going to be for her. Having to watch them kiss, hug, hold hands basicaly everything Annie wanted with Jack. Maybe she would just avoid them the whole time, she was there. Yeah that was it.Avoid.

She got out of the shower and dried off putting some clothes on and blow drying her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror and smirked looking down and grabbing her eyeliner. Ever since she had left she became hooked on eyeliner, anyother make-up she didnt wear and could care less for.She traced the rims of her eyes,and looked at herself putting the eyeliner back and leaving the bathroom. She went into the cupboards trying to find something to eat, she finaly decided a bagel would be good she made her bagel, grabbed her guitar and shut the door behind her as she went into hers and Jacks room.

"Do you think Annie has been acting strange?" Molly asked Irene.

"No, why would you say that." Irene asked.

"I dont know she just seems different, I mean usually she would be outside hanging with the boys, laughing and having fun and now she just stays in the bus." Molly said.

"Molly, I know you dont want to hear this but shes growing up, she is becoming more mature and shes maturing more every day. She's also at that age, where she might not want to be around the guys as much.Plus its only been 2 days." Irene said.

"Yeah, I just thought it could be more. I guess you're right." Molly said agreeing and Ned walked up to them.

"Hey, I walked around this place, its pretty neat." Ned said saying pretty neat in a dull way.

"I know, we need to leave this place soon. It is sort of boring."Irene said.

Annie smiled at the lyrics she had just come up with, she ran outside to find Molly.

"Molly, I was wondering if you would listen to something I just came up with."

"Of corse, honey." She said "Grab you're guitar and come out." Molly said, Annie hesitated and then turned going to get the guitar, figuring that Jack and the guys wouldnt notice. She came back out with the lyrics and sat on a chair with her guitar and started singing.

_I feel my heart doesn't fit  
'Cause it beats too many times  
And it skips  
Running races in my head and then_

_I feel my hands don't work  
Touching your skin in the dark  
I was put here to watch  
Not meant to get caught up in it  
Close to your skin_

_Up and down  
On this merry-go-round  
Take Me Up  
Put me back in one piece  
But let me feel you_

_Well, here I am  
Landing myself again  
Ready to fake it on a win  
But let me break him in  
Let me break him in_

_I made a choice  
Try and make myself invisible  
Make sure I can fit it  
Cause Im sick of feeling miserable  
Hidden by some lies  
Sacrifice my friendly ties_

_Started from scratch  
Won't attack if he walks my way  
Hear what he has to say_

_I feel my heart doesn't fit  
'Cause it beats too many times  
And it skips  
Running races in my head and then_

_I feel my hands don't work  
Touching your skin in the dark  
I was put here to watch  
Not meant to get caught up in it  
Close to your skin_

_I made a choice  
Try and make myself invisible  
Make sure I can fit it  
Cause Im sick of feeling miserable  
Hidden by some lies  
Sacrifice my friendly ties  
Started from scratch  
Won't attack if he walks my way  
Hear what he has to say_

_I feel my heart doesn't fit  
'Cause it beats too many times  
And it skips  
Running races in my head and then_

Annie finished the song looking up and realizes everyone heard the song,even Jack,Clu and Carrie. They all look at her amazed.

"Annie. That was unbelievable. Honey I would really enjoy if you played a few songs at my concert when we go to North Carolina tommorow night." She said looking at Annie.

"When did you right that?" Carrie asked looking at Annie interested.

"Just as I went inside. After I took my shower." Annie said looking at him and then looking over at Molly.

"Molly are you sure?" Annie asked Molly.

"Yes. I would very much like you to sing durring the concert." She said.Annie smiled and tackled Molly into a hug.

"So...do you have anything else up you're sleeve?" Clu asked.

"Yeah.I do." She said and looked over at Jack who was just staring at her and hadnt said a word yet.Annies eyes locked with Jacks for a few secounds and then she looked down.

"Annie, you know that was very amazing. I bet in no time you could become famous like Molly." Irene said looking at the young girl.

"Well thanks." She said shyly.

"I'd buy you're album." Ned said causing Annie to laugh, Jack had been the only one who hadnt said anything about her song yet.

"Alright, well I am going to go inside and work on a few songs." Annie said, turning to go on the bus.

"Wait...Annie. Do we get anymore songs?" Molly asked, Annie turned around.

"You're going to have to wait for that." She said and turned going inside.

"Wow, Annies song was amazing," Clu said as he was passing the football back and forth with Jack.

"Yeah," Jack said sort of out of it "What do you think it was about?" Jack asked.

"A relationship most likely, thats what all good songs are usually about." Clu said.

"You think Annie had a relationship?" Jack asked Clu as he passed the ball to him.

"She could have, or just making a song about one thats not there yet." Clu said passing it back. "You were the only one who didnt say anything to her about the song." Clu said.

"It was to good, I sort of shocked. Not shocked that she could do it, I guess just how much she has grow up and how much passion she puts into everything now."

"Jack she has barely been here 2 days," Clu said and thought about it, "I guess you're right though.She has matured. Alot" Clu said

"Hey kiddo," Carrie said to Annie as he walked into her and Jacks room.

"Hey Carrie." She said setting her notebook down.

"That song, was very amazing to be wrote in 5 minutes you know." He said looking at her with a sideways glance

"Yeah I guess, I just get the writing part down of songs good." She said.

"Yeah, well if you ever need any help with anything. You know I am here.Not just with you're music either. Annie can I ask you something?" He said to her.

"Yeah I guess," She said.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Yes I am fine." She said looking at him.

He nodded his head and turned going out the door.

"Okay." He said. After he left Annie thought there thinking, why did everyone think something was wrong. She knew tommorow that question would most likely be asked more then a trillion times.As far as Annie was concerned meeting Michelle wasnt going to be a stroll in the park for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ohkay, we're leaving." Ned said as he started the bus, everyone had decided to go into Jacks room and hang there for the night.

"So what do you guys want to do?"Carrie asked.

"I want to hear another one of Annies songs." Clu said looking over at Annie who was on her bed.

"You guys are going to have to wait until tommorow night, sorry."She said. Clu sighed.

"We could watch a movie." He said.

"Ohkay, but only if I can pick this time." Carrie said. Everyone agreed as Carrie decided 'Honey I Shrunk Ourselfs' was good enough for him, seeing as he wasnt a fan of horror. In no time Annie was out. Carrie and Clu were messing around in the middle of the movie and being loud enough to wake Annie up, Jack looked over and noticed Annie was sleeping.

"Guys lets go in you're room, Annie is sleeping." Jack said, they both got up and went out into there room.Jack looked at Annie, he took her blanket and layed ontop of her as queitly as possible and then shut the door lightly behind him so she could sleep.

The next morning Annie woke up and Jack was in the room shirtless, Annie watched him as his back was turned and he pulled a shirt over his head she smiled at the image for some reason. He turned around and saw that she was awake, he smiled at her.

"Oh, hey." He said softly, she stretched her arms and waved, Annie really didnt like to talk after she first woke up.She stumbled out of the room and into the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was done and dress she went out into the front of the bus and saw Molly,Irene, Carrie and Ned, Ned driving.

"We will be there in about 3 hours." Molly said to Annie, knowing what that meant. Annie just nodded and made up a bowl of captain crunch and sat next to Carrie as she ate it.She heard Jack and Clu, shouting about something in the background but ignored it and looked at Carrie for an answer as she crunched.

"Sonic,they played all last night and said as soon as they woke they would be right back at it." Carrie said. Annie nodded understanding and continued eating.Clu and Jack came out and sat down,

"So I was thinking we could play a game, like truth or dare." Clu said

"Clu, were not 10 anymore."Jack said

"Yeah but the game can be fun sometimes." Carrie said.

"How about we just do truths, then." Clu said

"I never."Annie said

"Isnt that a alcohol game?"Molly says eyeing Annie.

"Yeah but we can just use orange juice." Annie said looking at everyone "Or something liquid you drink, that doesnt have alcohol." She said.

Everyone agreed and went into Jack and Annies room with orange juice and a cup for each person.

"So this is how you play, we all go around saying something we have never done.And anyone who has done it takes a drink."Annie says. They all nod.

"Where did you learn this game?" Jack asked Annie.

"A party." Annie says as she sits on her bed, they all look at her funny knowing that Annie was never the party type.

"Okay, I will go first."Carrie says, they all listen to him."I never have got a tattoo."Carrie says.Annie takes a sip and everyone looks at her.

"WHAT?"Jack asks getting up, Annie looked at them and pulled her pant leg up and showed them her heart tattoo that was on her ankle.

"When did you do that?"Clu asks looking at the black heart that was cute and not like normal hearts it wasnt connected.

"When I was gone." Annie says letting her pant leg drop."Okay my turn," She said trying to change the subject.

"I never...have been able to climb a tree without getting stuck." Annie said,everyone took a drink and Annie laughed. It was Clus turn now.

"I never have dyed my hair." He said and Annie was the only one who took a sip "I temporarily put lavender highlights through my hair when I was gone."They all looked at her.

"Can we just play Uno?"She asked feeling weird as they looked at her.

"Yeah sure." Clu said.He went to grab the game.

"Do you have any piercings we should know about?" Carrie asked.

"No...Well actually my tounge was peirced." She says.They all look at her with bulging eyes, she sticks her tounge out so they see the scar.

"I guess you have changed more then we have managed to see." Jack said.

"No, I just felt like being spontaneous when I was gone." She said sitting on the floor as Clu set up Uno.

"Now, I am over the phase. For right now anyway." She said as they began to play.

Soon 2 hours had passed and the bus was coming to a stop, and Molly was already in the back of the bus.

"Hey guys,you should go out look around in town." Molly said looking at Annie, trying to hint to her.

"Yeah," She said getting up, "Come on Jack." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him up.Jack went outside and Molly grabbed Annies arm before she left.

"Give us at least a half an hour." She said, Annie nodded getting off the bus and started walking with Jack, Clu and Carrie.

"Hey dad told me about this really cool museum, you guys wanna come?" Carrie asked going a seperate way where a sign said there was a museum.

"Yeah I guess I will go." Clu said.

"Jack?Annie?"Carrie asked, they both shook there heads no.

"I'm just gonna walk around and see what this place is like." Annie said.

"Yeah, me too." Jack said. Clu and Carrie both turned around and Annie and Jack kept walking and it was silent.

"Jack are you mad at me or something?" She asked

"No,why would I be mad at you."He asked looking down at the ground.

"Jack ever since we played that game.You found out new stuff about me and you have been acting a little different."She said.

"I'm sorry, I just feel like I dont know you anymore." He said.

"Ha.Thats funny.I am not the one with the long term girlfriend."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jack asked.

"Just because I got a tattoo, temperarily had my hair died and got a peircing that no longer exists, does not mean that I am any different. It just means that I am growing up Jack and maybe I am going to expeirement a little bit." She said getting frusterated for somereason.

"Maybe you should try it." She said adding on.

"I am sorry, that I am not out getting peircings and tattoos." Jack said.

"You just made me sound trashy." Annie said.

"Because I know you're better then that, Annie." He said.Annie stopped and looked at him disbelievingly.

"Just because people have tattoos and peircings does not mean that they are any different or better." She said

"I didnt mean it like that Annie,"

"Yes you did." She said walking away from him, and not really caring about the suprise anymore.

"Annie, I'm scared."

"What?" She asked turning around confused and facing him.

"I am scared that I dont know you anymore, and our friendship isnt the same as it use to be." He said.

"Jack our friendship is the same. I just...I have been a loner lately." She said admitting it.

"I'm afraid we're going to change." He said.

"Jack we're not going to change-"

"Annie you cant say that, you have already changed." He said looking at her.

"Jack I'm not 14 years old anymore." She said sadly looking at him.

"Yeah, I guess you're not." He said as if he was dissapointed turning around, she sighed and felt as if he was ashamed.

"Jack where are you going?"She asked

"To find, Clu and Carrie." He said going in the direction they went. Annie just stood there and decided as long as he wasnt going back to the bus she could leave him. She wondered off until she found a swing set, she sat down and started swinging slowly as she cried.She hated that things were different, that her feelings were different.She sat there crying as she was swinging for at least 15 minutes queitly to herself looking at the ground.

"Annie?"She heard Clu's voice and looked up to see Clu, Carrie and Jack.She jumped off the swing and wiped her tears away with her arm sleeve.

"Annie? Whats wrong? Why have you been crying?" Carrie asked her.

"It doesnt matter." She said brushing by them and walking back to the bus.

"Wait, Annie." Clu said catching up to her. "What happened?" He asked.

"Clu, I just really want to be alone right now." She said, he stopped and she kept walking until she reached the bus and saw Michelle and Molly,Irene and Ned outside she ran past them without saying anything, so they wouldnt see her crying and went in the bathroom locking it behind her.It seemed like secounds later she heard knocking on the door and Mollys voice saying her name.

"Molly, I dont want to talk." She said, trying to keep her self from sobbing.

"Honey, I am worried please open the door."

"Can I just please be alone." She said.

"Okay,sweetie but I am coming back" Molly said leaving.Annie sunk down against the door with her knees up and she held her head as she cried.5 minutes later there was another knock on the door.

"Go away." She said.

"Annie, its me Clu." He said, she finaly gave in and opened the door letting him in and then quickly shutting the door behind her.

"Annie, whats going on?" He asked her.

"Jack thinks less of me.He doesnt care anymore,"

"Annie, Jack will always care.He doesnt want you to have to grow up and change."

"Yeah and that hurts, he wants me stay a pathetic 14 year old forever, so I am never a problem."

"Annie..."

"No, Clu dont I dont want to talk about this, because I honestly dont know how to explain this." She says.

"Ohkay, do you want to be left alone?"He asked her,she nodded.

"Clu, can you get my notebook. Its under my pillow."He nodded and went out the door returning 5 secounds later with it.

"Did he like his suprise?" She asked before Clu turned around and left, Clu simply nodded and turned around closing the door.Annie leaned back against it and started to write.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Annie finaly decided to come out of the bathroom and when she did she noticed that everyone was up in the front of the bus before turning to go into her room Molly spoke.

"Oh..Annie, there you are. Annie this is Michelle.Michelle this is Annie." Molly said introducing the two girls, Annie did a smirk frown thing while Michelle just glared at her and then waved. After the atempt of getting them to talk, Annie turned and went into Jack and hers room where she found duffle bags on her bed. Annie kinked her eyebrow at the stuff and was thinking of way to get rid of it.Then she heard the door open.

"Oh I meant to mention this to you." Jack said coming up behind her.

"You're kicking me out?" Annie asked him.

"No, my mom is kicking me out. You get my bed."He said grabbing a few video games. " I am staying with Clu and Carrie, while you and Michelle stay in here."He said not looking at her, as he sifted through some of his things.

"Wait. Molly will let you sleep in here with me, but not you're girlfriend."

"Thats it Annie, shes my girlfriend and mom knows nothing will ever happen between you and me." He said, as Annie looked at him sadly and then looked down realizing he didnt notice, that the little comment he just made hurt in so many ways.

"So uh...Why do I get you're bed?" She asked him.

"Because I decided it, that way." He said before going out of the room and leaving Annie there. Annie looked down and at her notebook as she decided she needed to finish that song for tonight.

"Annie." Molly said coming into the room.Annie looked up. "Look I am not here to nag at you about earlier, but um you get 3 songs tonight." Molly said sitting down next to her on her 'old' bed.

"Yeah, thanks." Annie said sadly.

"Ohkay, I lied. What is going on?" She asked.

"Just growing up. You get emotions you never queit expected." Annie said still looking down.

"Oh, yeah that part of growing up gets a little sad. Everything changes." Molly said getting up.

"Yeah," Annie muttered to herself.

"Well the concert is in 3 hours. So you might wanna finish up any songs you were planing on tonight that might be unfinished." Molly said exiting the room.

Annie leaned back and then decided to go over to Jacks bed and she began writing.Soon 1 hour and a half had passed and she heard someone come in, she looked up and saw Michelle,she was putting her duffle bags on the floor and would glance over at Annie every 5 seconds.

"Is there something of my face?" Annie asked annoyed of why she had kept looking at her.

"No, just trying to figure out what Jack finds so fascinating about you." She said looking at Annie.

"How about being a good friend. Maybe its that. And uh by the way I dont fascinate Jack. To tell you the truth he is disgusted with me right now." Annie said looking at the girl.

"Well, I could see why." She said

"Excuse me? Listen I know you dont like me very much, and to tell you the truth I honestly could care less. But if I were you, I would keep you're drama on the low down." Annie said looking in her in the eyes.

"Is that right? Because from what Jack tells me you're the dramatic one." She said.

"Jack talks to you about me?" Annie asked questioningly.

"Yeah, he said he was annoyed you were coming back on the tour."

"Jack wouldnt say that." Annie said reasurringly.

"Believe what you want, I know what I know." She said and right then Jack came in the room smiling, Annie got up upset and pushed through Jack to get into the bathroom once again. When she finaly got in there she could hear Jack ask

"What was that about?" and there was no reply, Jack knocked on the door 3 times before Michelles voice was heard.

"Jack just leave her alone." And that was that, Annie sat on the floor mad and feeling alone as she wrote her song.

Before the show, Annie was with Molly getting dolled up and waiting for the lady to tell the audience that Annie was the opening act.  
When the lady finaly said now introducing Annie Thelen as the opening act, Annie looked up at Molly and Molly pushed her out on stage.

"Hi, my name is Annie Thelen and I am going to be playing three songs tonight that I wrote." She said and started strumming notes as her voice drifted.

_I feel chained, chained down  
You shoved me to the ground  
I can't run, I can't shout  
Just let me out_

So heartless, this couldn't mean less  
Gonna push it in your face  
I'm only human  
And I've got something to say

Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall

If I burn down in this fire  
Well, I got myself to blame  
I can't stop or give it up  
I need to feel the pain

Can you hear me?  
Don't come near me  
You'll just get in my way  
I'm only human  
And there's nothing you can say

Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Say you know who I am  
And what I'm about  
Then you'll understand that I feel alone  
I live my own life

Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall

I will get up again if you let me fall  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall  
Let me fall  


She stopped singing and looked up to a cheering crowd, she smiled and got up going back stage and Molly came out. Annie had to wait another 25 minutes before her next song and then Molly went out again, and the last song would be Annies. When she went back stage everyone one piled on the good jobs and were amazed. Jack didnt say anything as he was attatched to Michelles hip. As Annie waited for Mollys last song to end before she went back out again, she felt as if someone was looking at her she turned her head and saw Jacks eyes meet her for a second before his fell to the floor.

"Now, Annie Thelen once again." Annie heard the anouncer lady call, and stepped on the stage.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

Chorus:

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

Repeat Chorus

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Annie exited the stage once again, feeling as if she just exposed her secret to the whole world and they all knew she was falling for Jack.Clu was the first to do anything, he hugged her and said.

"Annie, that song was so good. I knew you should of sung it to everyone, and look the crowd loves you." He said to her.

"Wait you already heard this song?" Carrie asks.

"Well, he kind of walked in when I was singing the chorus." Annie said looking down shyly.

"Who's Drew?" Michelle asked, Annie shook her head at the dumb girl the name Drew was just a name. Annie looked over at Jack who was looking down at her shoes.

"Well I thought it was great. What about you Jack?" Carrie asked, Jack looked up at Annie.

"It was very well done." Jack said, and Annie watched as Michelle looked Annie as if she hated her.

"What did you think Michelle?" Clu asked.

"It was immature, about some girl having a stupid crush on her bestfriend." After that no one said anything as silence filled the room, Annie didnt like it when people bashed her music so she decided to go outside for a few minutes and sit on the steps. A few minutes later Clu came out.

"Hey you better get back in there. You're on in 5." Clu said sitting down next to her.

"Annie, dont listen to Michelle. She is the one who is being immature, just because she is jealous of you're music and you and Jack." Clu said.

"Me and Jack?" Annie asked confused.

"Yeah, you guys were close once and shes knows that." He said

"Yeah once." Annie said looking up at the stars as she got up.

"Things will get better Annie." Clu said as he stood up beside her as she went in.When she got in Molly was coming off stage as Annie grabbed her guitar and went out for her last song.

_Where's my will,  
Can I find a way,  
The earth is wild,  
And I can't sit still,_

A familiar sound,  
A familiar voice,  
Makes it so hard,  
To make a choice,  
I don't know if I should stay,

A thousand stars,  
You will have my word,  
I'm bright enough,  
To fill these cracks,

A familiar place,  
A familiar voice,  
Makes it so hard.  
To make a choice,  
I don't know if I should stay,

I ran to you like water  
I threw my body in  
And I'll stand up on the ocean  
Just to show you that I am strong, strong  
But what if I am wrong

A familiar look  
A familiar smile  
Makes it so hard  
To make a choice  
I don't know if I should stay away


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The crowds cheering and loudness didn't phase Annie as she went back stage and out of the spotlight, the sound was like a background blurr and all she could think of was Jack. How she poured her heart into that song...for him. How all she felt like doing right now was crying, and not having a clue why. Her emotions had been too raw lately, but not what she was feeling right now. She looked up and was enveloped into a hug by Molly.

"That was amazing, gave me chills the whole way through." Molly said, Annie looked up at Molly and let a little shy smile ecscape.

"Annie...That was...I dont even know." Clu said as he held up his hand and gave Annie a high five.

"Good job kiddo. You have got some real talent." Carrie said. Annie smiled at him and then looked down and felt the smile fade, she felt someone wrap there arms around her, she looked up and saw Jack smiling down at her with his eyes locked with her own, this caused her smile to re appear. He didnt have to say a word, the look said it all and Annie was glad of this as she pulled him in tighter enjoying the moment and seeing Michelle glare at her. Annie pulled back slowly and then looked at everyone.

"I am going to go back to the bus." She said.

"You don't want to celebrate?" Molly asked.

"No, I am tired. You guys can go out though." She said pulling back from the situation.

"I don't know. We might be gone for a while." Molly said worrying.

"Molly...go...I will be fine." Annie says going up to her and hugging her.

"Ohkay." Molly agreed. "Call Jack's cell phone if you need us." Molly said as Annie started to walk backwards.

"K...Bye guys." She said turning and hearing them all say bye, and went out the back door feeling the cool night air hit her face, she stood there for a second and felt like crying, she took a deep breath. Her emotions were on overload and she didnt know how to handle it. She heard the door open behind her and Jack came out with out Michelle,

"Annie, whats going on?" Jack asked as he leaned against the rail of the stairs, Annie looked at him and she bit her bottom lip softly and looked at him confused.

"I dont know, Jack" She said and looked down. "Things have never felt like I am feeling, and I am just so confused."She said looking up at him.

"Did someone hurt you when you were away?" Jack asked concerned, Annie looked at him and realized he didnt get it, her feelings were confused because of him.

"No..." Annie said.

"Then what is wrong?"

"I...Jack...I lo-"

"Jack were leaving," Michelle said as the back door swung open.

"Ohkay, I'll be in, in a second." Jack said to her, Michelle closed the door and Jack looked back at Annie.

"What were you saying?" He asked.

"Umm..nothing, its fine, go have a good time." Annie said and waved for him to leave.

"Before I leave, I just want to say you did amazing tonight, and if any of that confusion came from you singing tonight, then at least that confusion is good for something." He said and turned walking back inside. Annie took another big breath and turned walking down the stairs and and towards the bus thinking her whole way walking there. When she got to the bus, she opened the door and found it not budging.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Annie said as she realized she was locked out, with her key inside.Calling Jack about this little problem wasnt worth it, so she started to walk to swings she had been at earlier in the day. She sat in the same swing and just swooshed back and forth thinking of everything and anything that came to her mind.She looked down at the star ring on her right middle finger and thought back to when she had gotten that ring. It was a small jewlery shop in a town in Virginia,she was with her mother when she saw it and instantly fell in love with it, sort of like Jack...Jack...no he was always in the back of her mind wondering, it just hadnt hit her until recently. Annie swooshed down and gently glided her shoes against the dirt, as her mind kept going back to Jack and then Michelle, how akward it was for her to be around both of them at the same time.

A hour had passed and it hadnt really phased Annie of how much time she had been out on the swing, until she felt her eyelids becoming heavy, she pushed herself higher so she could snap herself out of falling asleep and started to swing a little higher in the air. She heard something behind her, and for some reason it was as if fear washed over her. She stopped swinging and turned to see Jack.

"Annie, I have been looking all over for you. Why didnt you call and tell us you were locked out?" Jack asked as he came closer to her as the swing slowed down a little bit. Annie shrugged for a reply and then looked at him.

"I dont know, I didnt really mind." She said and she started to start back to swing forward but Jack caught the chains of the swing and stopped her right infront of him.

"Annie, whats wrong?" He asked looking down at her, she really did not like this question, it had been coming up to much lately and she was sick of it. She looked down at her shoes and kicked some dirt around, she just felt like screaming 'I love you, thats whats wrong' but she couldnt.

"Ehh...Michelle...things are...akward." Annie said looking at him, that wasnt a lie but it wasnt what was really bothering her and what she needed to tell him.He looked at her unsure.

"Why?" He asked her simply.

"Jack you know why, she doesnt like me...because...of us." She said referring to herself and Jack.

"You mean you and me? Thats rediculious, were like brother and sister." Jack said, Annie wished he had not just said this.

"Yeah," She said queitly, and got up from the swing deciding to head back to the bus. She felt as though she was going to cry, and she had cried enough over Jack today. Annie turned and looked at Jack. "Do you love me?" She asked him. This look washed over his face, and at first he looked like he didnt know what to say.

"Yeah, I love you as if you were another Fi." He said and Annie nodded, knowing that his answer would be like that. Annie turned back around and started walking and heard Jack run a little to catch up to Annie.

"Hey, what is going on with you?" Jack asked concerned.

"NOTHING. I am fine." Annie said and went onto the bus and into her room slamming the door, where Michelle was taking her shirt off. Annie noticed a tattoo right above her butt. It was a rose.

"Nice tramp stamp. You might want to watch out though, if Jack see's that he might brand you a different person." Annie said as Michelle pulled a different shirt on.

"He already has seen it." Michelle said, as there was a knock at the door.

"Annie, will you please talk to me?" Jack asked.

"Jack, no I just told you everything is fine."

"Annie we are talking through a door right now, thats a understatement of being fine." Michelle got up and opened the door,

"Babe, lets just go out somewhere and leave her alone."

"No I am sick of leaving her alone." Jack said in a harsh tone.

"Jack I am growing up and you have a hard time understanding that. You think I am changing, I am bound to change. It happens." Annie said, by then everyone could here their conversation.

"I am sorry if you dont like the person I am becoming or whatever, but that doesnt change our friendship unless you think it does."

"Can we go outside now?" Michelle asked as she stood against the door frame looking annoyed.

"Yeah," Jack said turning as they got off the bus, Annie got up and started pacing back and forth and then let out a agrrivated scream, which caused everyone in the front of the bus to look at eachother.

"I'll go talk to her," Carey said volunteering, before Clu or anyone else had a say. Carey walked in as Annie threw herself on Jacks bed and curled up in a ball holding one of the pillows, Carey frowned and walked over to her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You really need to tell someone whats going on with you." Carey said

"I miss Jack not having a girlfriend, and I wish he didnt think badly of me because a few things I did while I was gone."

"He treats Fi, the same way." Annie sat up,

"Yeah and thats it, I dont want to be treated like a little sister."

"Annie I know this isnt going to make you feel any better, but you are living with 4 guys, you are going to be treated like a sister type of some sort." She stuffed her face in her pillow and screamed as loud as she could. She took a deep breath and then looked up at Carey smiling.

"Feel any better?" She shook her head no. Then huffed.

"Maybe a little," She said in a small voice. "I just want to...I just want to scream.Really loud so the whole world hears it."

"We could go outside." Carey suggested. Annie got up and followed him outside. They walked over to the swings.

"You ready?" Carey asked her.

"Yeah, are you going to join me?"

"Yes I will, in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." Their screams echoed and they were both sure that they woke maybe a couple people up. They started to laugh afterwards.

"That was good, thanks Care." Annie said smiling and going over to the swings, she sat down and looked up at the stars.

"Yeah whatever will keep the peace on the bus," this caused Annie to laugh "Also...so you wont be sad for the night. Jack is right in that department. You are more sad than the Annie I knew." Annie took a deep breath and started to kick the sand, she looked up at him with a sad expression.

"I miss innocence, I miss not knowing the sad reality of the world. I just wish I could stay at the age where everything is okay. When I wasnt confused about every little decision I made and just be confused about so much." She took a breath. "And I know that doesnt make any sense its only been two years, that shouldnt be a difference but coming back with you guys on tour. My feelings are different about everything."

"It makes sense, and its okay." Carey said, he walked behind her and Annie had a confused look on her face. Carey started to push her and make her swing, she kept getting higher. Which made her laugh.

"Tonight, just forget all you said, and get ready for my Under Doggy I am about to give you." Annie laughed as Carey went underneath her. Their laughter vibrated through the air and no one around would have suspected that this girl was talking about why she was sad less than 2 minutes ago.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So what exactly was the screaming about last night?" Molly asked at breakfast the next morning. Annie was tired and groggy, while Carey was up and awake tuning his guitar.

"That was therapy, it actually feels better." Carey said while concentrating at the same time. Annie looked amazed at the combination, while she sat down next to Clu who was eating his cereal in peace.

"Care, how are you multitasking right now?" She asked and put her head down on the table. He smiled at this and kept tuning.

"Its called caffeine, and plus I am use to it."

"I really don't like you right now." Carey laughed and Molly came over and rubbed Annies back.

"You act like you have a hangover, how late were you guys up last night?" Annie looked at Carey with big eyes.

"5 AM," Jack said coming out of his old room with Michelle on his hip, she shifted and looked like she was thinking.

"No hon, it was more like 6." Mollys eyes got wide,

"You stayed up until 6 AM, what were you possibly doing that late? Or early I should say." Irene spoke up at this.

"Molly we were teenagers once, you should know that answer."

"Yes I remeber being a teenager once, and OH MY GOD!-" A panicked look came across her face as she looked down at Annie, whose head shot up off the table.

"NO Molly, NO. We were not drinking, or anything that just crossed your mind. It was simply.." Annie was trying to search for the right word.

"Innocent," Carey finsished for Annie.

"Yeah that thank you." Annie said and then put her head back down.

"No problem," Carey said looking back down while Jack looked disgusted.

"Man you already finishing eachothers sentences." He said and sat down across from Carey.

"Jack its not like that, and for a matter of fact. What were you doing up at 6 AM?" Jacks eyes darted up quickly. Clu started to laugh at this as he ate his cereal in silence.

"You woke us up." Michelle said.

"When you say us, does that mean you were sleeping together?" Annie asked rising her head once again. Clu once again smiled, he wasn't much of a morning person, and not much came into his vocabulary in the morning.

"You know what-"

"GUYS, stop. We are on the road as soon as Michelles parents come and get her, and as intresting as this conversation is getting, you're giving me a headache." Molly said sitting down.

"Yeah you're right, I am going to go back to bed. Seeing as I only got 3 hours of sleep." Annie said getting up.

"And whose fault is that?" Jack asked in a smart ass tone, that cleary was irratating Annie.

"You know what Jack. Just...uhhh." Annie said and slammed her door.

"I'll go talk to her," Michelle said standing up, Carey laughed and everyone looked over at him.

"What? This is gonna be good." He said and then looked back down.

Michelle opened the door and went in the room closing it,

"You know, no one ever asked you to come back." She said in a snotty voice. Annie grunted and rolled over.

"OH MY GOD, you know, no one ever asked you to come back blah blah blah. Will you SHUT UP." Annie said loudly,

"EXCUSE ME? I am not the one being a bitch because I am jealous."

"HA HA HA, thats hilarious." Annie said and then broke off into fits of laughter.

"Why are you laughing? Its not funny," Michelle looked at Annie like she was crazy, and then Annie put on a straight face.

"You know what its not funny, because I am pretty sure you are the most backstabbing two faced bitch that I know."

"Annie thats enough," Jack said coming in and going over to Michelle. Annies eyes got wide, and then anger filled them along with sadness.

"Are you serious?" She asked in a small hurt voice, as Michelle clung to Jack and he comforted her. "I guess I am not the only one who has changed." She said to him.

"Annie why are you doing this?"

"She is the one who came in here and started crap." Annie said as tears stung her eyes. Molly came in the room now,

"Michelle why don't you come out in the front of the bus with me. These two need to sort their issues."

"No its fine Mrs.-"

"NOW, please." Molly said in a stern voice that made Michelle follow her out of the room.

"Annie as of right now, I have never been so frusterated with you."

"Yeah well same here." She said not looking at him, her tears were on the verge of spilling.

"Well I can tell this isn't going to get anywhere," Jack noticed the glisten in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"You chose her." Jack looked confused and then walked over to his bed sitting down next to her.

"What?"

"We were fighting and you chose her. You sided with her."

"Annie I comforted her, she is my girlfriend." Annie looked up now and the tears were coming faster.

"Yeah what about me? Who am I to you?" This question struck him, and after a few seconds of silence Annie let out a soft sigh, and kept crying.

"If you cant answer that question, than I must not be important in your life."Annie said getting up,

"You're my bestfriend." This caused Annie to stop and turn around. "You're more important than you know."

"Well you have a crappy way of showing it," Annie said and then wiped away some of her tears.

"Annie, I am sorry." Jack said in a sincere voice, Annie tilted her head a little looking at him.

"She has been trying to get rid of me since I got here." Jack now looked confused and squinted his eyes. " I heard you guys talking the night I came back at the restaurant. She doesn't want us to be friends.She doesn't want me in your life. How have you not noticed this? Oh wait you are Jack Phillips, you dont believe anything even if its right infront of your face."

"I've noticed." He said in a tone that Annie wasn't familiar with.

"Then what are you doing?" Jack didn't know what to say to that either.

"Maybe I should just go home," Jacks head jerked up when she said this.

"Don't be irrational." He said getting up.

"Give me one reason why you don't want me to go."

"Because I've missed you, I miss you. I need you to stay and be my bestfriend." He was now standing infront of her and brushing a tear off her cheek with the pad of his thumb. She closed her eyes and he brought her in for a hug and she clung to him as she cried, he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry," He said in a soft voice as he rest his chin on the top of her head and was able to smell her strawberry shampoo.

"Its okay," Annie said getting closer to him and soaking up his embrace.

"Please stop crying," Jack said in a sad voice.

"I just...I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." She sighed and Jack realized that she was tired.

"I should let you sleep," Jack said backing up a little but not breaking the hug.

"Want to join me?" Annie asked and shocked Jack. She took his hand and pulled him over to her bed, Annie layed down and Jack was getting on the bed when Molly came in.

"Michelle's parents are here." Annie frowned and Jack looked down at her,

"Just come back," He nodded at Annie's words and went out of the room. While Molly lingered there,

"So I take it things are better now?"

"Yeah, much better."

"Good. I dont think I would of been able to deal with you guys arguing, or worse not talking at all." Annie smiled and Molly went out of the room.Within 10 minutes Jack was back in the room and Annie was smiling at him, he walked over to his bed and layed down with her.He was on his back and Annie was on her side looking up at him, she cuddled into the crook of his arm and rested her head on his chest. Clu opened the door and smiled at the sight before him.

"Hey, I just came to say we are taking off. Also sorry for interrupting."

"It's fine Clu, hey you wanna watch a scary movie?" He nodded.

"I thought you were tired," Jack said.

"Yeah, but movies don't take much energy." Jack smiled down at her.

10 minutes into the movie Annie was against Jack asleep, he looked down at her for a few seconds and then kissed her on the forehead, and then layed down more. Clu turned to say something to Jack and noticed that both him and Annie had fallen asleep. He smiled and then got up turning the movie off.

Annie woke up slowly feeling someone moving, she noticed it was Jack and that he was getting up. She layed her head back down and then said in a little voice,

"You're leaving?" Jack turned and looked at her, his face fell a little bit and anyone could tell he was sad.

"It just doesn't feel right," He said and then stood up.

"What doesn't?" Annie asked.

"Think about it Annie, what if you had a boyfriend and you were sleeping with me. Wouldn't it feel a little wrong?" Jack asked. Annie thought for a second while looking down at the plaid comforter and then looked back up at him.

"No. You said I was you're bestfriend. Last time I checked it was okay if bestfriends fell asleep together,"

"Yeah, girls that are bestfriends. Not you and me."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this? Does it really not feel right to you? Or are some other feelings getting in the way? What is going on with you Jack?" He paced back and forth.

"I don't know. It's just...you and me?" He asked confused.

"What about you and me?" Annie asked.

"We can't do that again," Annie gave him an incredulous look.

"Jack we didn't do anything,"

"You don't understand,"

"Oh right, because I don't have a boyfriend to feel guilty about," Annie said throwing the covers around herself.

"No, because you don't know how I am feeling right now." Jack said annoyed.

"Then why don't you just tell me?" Annie sighed sitting up. Jack looked at her for a second and then walked out of the room. Annie layed back down and turned on her side. After a few minutes she got up and grabbed her guitar along with her notebook.


End file.
